


melodramatic fool

by ScottieIsImpatient



Series: if you left me behind [6]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottieIsImpatient/pseuds/ScottieIsImpatient
Summary: An interlude of sorts. I'm working to wrap up this series in a satisfying way (well, as satisfying as it can be, given the content) so stay tuned. I'm anticipating maybe... two or three more fics?
Series: if you left me behind [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	melodramatic fool

**Author's Note:**

> An interlude of sorts. I'm working to wrap up this series in a satisfying way (well, as satisfying as it can be, given the content) so stay tuned. I'm anticipating maybe... two or three more fics?

_I am one of those_

_melodramatic fools_

_neurotic to the bone_

_no doubt about it._

\- Basket Case, Green Day

* * *

Sometimes, life felt like a dream.

Not one of the good ones, no. It felt like those dreams you couldn’t wake up from no matter how hard you tried, stuck forever in this non-existent world while everything spun out of your control until you were sure said world would become reality.

Malcolm was certain that had already happened.

It brought a whole new meaning to the phrase _living in a dream._

He felt numb all the time. His limbs moved and worked without him; his feet taking him places he never told them to go and his hands picking up the medicines he always internally protested against.

He had no control over what happened around him. The steering wheel had long since slipped from his fingers and landed in Madeline’s hands instead. She drove him forward. She had the final say.

Somewhere deep inside, a voice told Malcolm that he should feel embarrassed for being dependent, compliant. But he couldn’t feel embarrassed. Or ashamed. Or anything, for that matter. He’d unconsciously become Vulcan.

Malcolm smirked weakly. Vulcan. T’Pol. He wondered how she was faring. Had she retaken her position in the high command? Was she in Starfleet still? On Enterprise?

_Enterprise._

_Trip._

Malcolm lurched forward, hands clawing at his chest as if it would somehow help draw the suddenly missing oxygen into his lungs. Everything – every word, every sound, every visual – lead back to him in one way or another. He’d been at the centre, the beating heart of the crew.

And what is anything without its heart?

Dead.


End file.
